A Book of Vampyres
by lord gabriel
Summary: Based on Dragon Court. (www.ffiends.com)


(The following text was found washed ashore the western coast of Hie Brasil)  
  
It brings me a fine pleasure to find such a unique race of specifically strong and magnificent creatures. Although my knowledge on them was first based on a dreadful tale of revenge, I have found myself enchanted by the Vampire's unique way of life.  
  
-Lord Gabriel  
  
A Vampire's Features  
  
All vampires take on an unearthly beauty after they've been born to The Realm Of Darkness. Their skin becomes pale, and loses all its human blemishes and imperfections. They're eyes are glossy and more intense. They clean up easily because dirt does not cling to them as well. Their canine teeth of course become fangs, and their hair becomes softer and brighter. Not all vampires are pale however...the older ones who dwell among humans and can withstand the deadly rays of the sun, they go out into the sun so that they will become slightly tanned, so they can live amongst humans better, without arousing suspicions.  
  
Many Vampires tend to be beautiful, male and female alike, and while their features are seemingly normal and almost equivalent to Humans they are still quite classified as the Undead/Undying group of Dragon Court.  
  
Amongst many friends (including my wife) are Vampiric. Not only do they not care too much about their background, Vampires also have an emotionally strong spirit of heart. This means many have grown serious about their own behavior and past, not caring of any teasing or insults, while some others remain stubborn and childlike.  
  
One however, must remain careful of mentioning their background to others without permission as this would bring about many Hunters.  
  
Vampiric Powers  
  
Levitation, Flight, Telepathy, Super Speeds, Excellent vision, Excellent hearing, Great strength. Heat and cold hold no sway over vampires. Vampires can be wounded but their Vampiric blood heals them very quickly.  
  
Untruths about Vampires  
  
Unlike what many of you may have heard, Vampires cannot turn themselves into bats. They can see their reflections in mirrors at certain points of their lives. . They cannot just disappear and instantly materialize somewhere else (some can).  
  
Most Vampires I have met through my journeys are friendly while others happen upon great Evil. Amongst most cities, I have often seen Vampires roaming about and joining clans with other Vampires such as themselves.  
  
Vampires are not ALWAYS Evil. They are an equivalent part of our society and have their own Vampiric families (Wives, Husbands, Children, Elders, Etc.) that may or may not have Vampiric blood.  
  
What can Kill a Vampire  
  
Sunlight and fire, decapitation. A Vampire's strength and immunity to the sun and fire grow stronger as they grow older. Some Vampires have reached an age where sunlight and fire have no effect on them. So daylight is no longer safe for ye who seek to hide from the Vampires.  
  
After a Vampire has been burnt alive by either sun or fire, you must scatter their ashes or they will come back, and chances are they will be very angry when they do.  
  
While some other events of my partial job as a Vampire Hunter, I have included instruments of use such as stakes and torches, Holy Water and Dragon Blood. At other chances, I have witnessed the destructive Magicks used upon them.  
  
I do regret to announce that during my maddened flight of revenge, I have slain entire families and couples of Vampires including Women and Children. That soon came to a end and today, no longer a Hunter, I have no more combat with them. (Unless it is necessary)  
  
Making A Vampire  
  
For a vampire to be made there must be 3 exchanges of blood between the maker and the vampire-to-be. A short while after this has been done, the victim's body begins to die and excretes all mortal fluids and waste, except the blood.  
  
Downfalls Of Being A Vampire  
  
Basic Vampires cannot eat or drink while many older ones recover their ability of taste. The only thing they can have is blood. Many Vampires can go for months and even days without blood but in the end, they must feed. Most of them aren't strong enough to go out at day, if you wish to call that a downfall.  
  
While their physical downfall is large, many have suffered prejudice that is still a MAJOR issue. Keep in mind I do my best not to offend any of them. Any wrong issue of this document I apologize for.  
  
While many have lost their feelings and emotions, many have developed great wisdom through their immortality. As of today, Vampires remain a vital role of history.  
  
To conclude, I too have developed a slight trait of Vampirism such as the ability of flight and teleportation. Through many research, I have discovered to have a minor mix of Vampiric blood within my veins due to combat with them. As a result, I often have to hunt animals and drink a tiny vial of their blood. I have also discovered that traits of grand strength and physical abilities have been slightly increased the ability of concealment, regeneration and even the ability of jumping atop roofs and across great distances.  
  
Apart from that, I am honored to write down my current knowledge of such a unique race. -Lord Gabriel  
  
(The torn book ends here) 


End file.
